


the anticipation before the kiss (mirrored in my shaking lips)

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, each chapter is an unconnected one shot, kiss prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: exactly what it says in the tags. short prompts from a list on tumblr, each revolving around a different kiss!mostly emma/alyssa, but i might end up writing some for kaylee/shelby because why not?list found here: https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> emma/alyssa for prompt 11: when one stops the kiss to whisper "i'm sorry, are you sure you--" and they answer by kissing them more.
> 
> i'm not sure how much i like what i wrote, but it was just a quick exercise to see what my brain spat out in a short amount of time!
> 
> fic title from "fools" by lauren aquilina

Alyssa Greene was straight.

She was. She had to be, because if she was anything other than straight then her life at school would be over. She’d lose all of her friends (even though they weren’t that great anyway), she’d be made fun of by her peers (she hated most of them as it was), and she’d be an outcast like Emma Nolan (who was the one person that Alyssa wanted to freely talk to at this dumb school, instead of just talking to her at lunch in the band closet like she was ashamed to be seen with her).

Emma was different, in a good way. She didn’t pretend to be someone she wasn’t, unlike everyone else, she just… was. And, yes, being outed earlier this year had taken a toll on her, but she still held her head up high when the other students tried to force her to collapse in on herself. She stood tall, chin raised defiantly, and her only defense was a few snarky retorts.

She was really pretty, too.

Not that Alyssa stared at her or anything, she just… thought Emma was effortlessly beautiful in a way that most girls would kill to be. She could still think that while being straight, right? Thinking a girl was pretty didn’t mean she was a lesbian. Noticing the way Emma’s eyes appeared to be a slightly different color when the light caught them just so didn’t mean she was a lesbian. Daydreaming about running her fingers through Emma’s unruly hair didn’t mean she was a lesbian.

It couldn’t.

“Alyssa?” Kaylee broke through the haze in her mind, waving a hand in front of her face as they walked.

“Hmm—what?” Alyssa started, the rest of the world flooding back in.

“I said, you might wanna see this,” Kaylee said, barely holding back a laugh as they approached a locker.

Emma’s locker. It was open, and it was empty, except for one thing. A stuffed bear, hanging from the roof of the locker by its neck.

“Oh my God,” Alyssa whispered in horror. “Who did that?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee said. “But I wonder why her locker’s empty.”

Alyssa knew why. It was because, after someone had sharpied slurs onto the front of her locker, Emma had taken everything out of it so that she didn’t have to look at it. She kept all of her stuff either in her backpack or in the band closet now.

The band closet. That’s where Emma would be.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Alyssa muttered, turning on her heel and ignoring Kaylee’s confusion as she stalked away.

Alyssa didn’t slow her pace until she got to the band closet. As always, she knocked on the door three times. “Emma? It’s me.”

The lock clicked open, and Alyssa turned the handle and walked inside. Emma was standing there, a blank expression on her face. Alyssa’s heart broke a little, because she could see the tears in Emma’s eyes that she was trying to hide, and she could see how stiffly Emma was holding herself. Alyssa had never seen her quite like this before.

“Hey,” Emma said, and her voice wavered slightly.

“Emma…” Alyssa didn’t need to ask if she’d seen her locker, because why else would she be in here holding back tears?

“I’m fine,” Emma said quickly, not sounding very fine at all. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Alyssa reached out a hand, curling her fingers around Emma’s. “Em.”

“I just—” Emma’s voice was thick. “Why do they have to be such assholes? Why do they get away with it? Mr Hawkins can’t keep up with it all and I don’t see any of the other teachers stepping up and doing something.”

Alyssa tugged on Emma’s hand, pulling her into a hug. It wasn’t the first time they’d hugged, but this one felt somehow different to the others that had come before it. Emma finally let herself break down, sobbing in Alyssa’s arms, and Alyssa couldn’t keep her own tears at bay, either. She ran her fingers soothingly through Emma’s hair, ignoring the way her stomach flipped as she did so, and let go of Emma’s hand to wrap her arm around her waist.

“I’ve got you,” she whispered into Emma’s ear. “I’m here.”

Emma clung onto her tightly, burying her face in Alyssa’s neck. Butterflies kicked off in Alyssa’s stomach, and she swallowed heavily. She was straight, friends gave each other hugs, she didn’t have a crush on Emma. Crush? Where had that thought come from? Pushing away the things she really didn’t want to deal with right now, Alyssa tried to focus on just being there for her friend.

Eventually, Emma pulled back from the hug.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, wiping her eyes behind her glasses with the end of her sleeve.

“I’m so sorry someone did that,” Alyssa said, feeling the first tear roll down her cheek. “And I’m so sorry I can’t do more to help.”

“You do more than anyone,” Emma assured her, with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“It’s not enough,” Alyssa protested, getting more heated. “You deserve so much better friends than me.”

“Don’t say that,” Emma said suddenly. “Alyssa, do you know how much you mean to me? How grateful I am for you?”

“I just wish that I wasn’t so _scared_ ,” Alyssa said. Her eyes flicked between Emma’s own, seeing the vulnerability and confusion there. Unable to stop herself, Alyssa’s eyes dropped to Emma’s lips. Her breath started to come shallower.

“Scared of what?” Emma’s words were barely audible.

Taking a shaking breath, Alyssa grabbed Emma’s face and kissed her.

Her brain blew a fuse as soon as their lips met because holy shit she was kissing Emma, and her lips were soft, and Alyssa’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and she couldn’t keep lying to herself anymore.

Emma didn’t move, frozen in shock, and Alyssa suddenly felt like she’d made a mistake. She pulled back hastily, withdrawing her hands and clasping them together in front of her face. Emma looked at her with a dazed expression.

“I’m sorry,” Alyssa said. “Are you sure you—”

She didn’t know how that sentence was going to end, but it didn’t matter because then Emma was taking a long step forward and kissing her firmly. Alyssa’s knees almost buckled with the relief of it all, and her hands resumed their place on Emma’s cheeks as they kissed. Emma’s hands held her gently by the waist, pulling away slightly only to tilt her head and capture her lips again.

Alyssa felt herself getting lost in the kiss, her thumbs stroking over Emma’s cheeks as their lips met again and again. Holy shit. Kissing Emma felt like how it was described in books, or how it looked in the movies. It felt like there should be music swelling in the background or something. Right now, a lot of things were uncertain, but there was one thing that Alyssa Greene was sure of.

She was definitely a lesbian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaylee/shelby prompt for number 1: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths
> 
> with bonus established greenelan!
> 
> based off this tik tok (in tweet form): https://twitter.com/queen_lindsey21/status/1199747513353490434?s=20

“This is such a stupid game,” Emma grumbled. Alyssa just pressed a kiss to her temple placatingly.

“Maybe, but those are the most fun games to play.”

“What happens if one of us has to make the call?” Emma asked. “I can’t exactly call my crush. She’s sitting right next to me and also she’s my girlfriend.”

From the passenger seat of Kaylee’s car, Shelby rolled her eyes at them. “Rub it in that you’re in a happy and loving relationship, why don’t you.”

“I will,” Emma snarked back, kissing Alyssa quickly just because she could.

Alyssa tapped her on the nose when she pulled away. “Be nice.”

“Are we all ready?” Kaylee asked excitedly, finger poised over the ‘play’ button on her phone. Without waiting for an answer, she started the song, and the soft notes came through the speakers from where Kaylee’s phone was plugged into the aux. “Remember, whoever’s being pointed at when the beat drops has to call their crush.”

She pointed at Emma, who pointed at Alyssa, who pointed at Shelby, who pointed at Kaylee. This went on for a while as the music began to build, and then all of a sudden the pointing was getting faster and faster. Alyssa giggled under her breath, slowing it down just enough so that she was pointing at Shelby just as the beat dropped.

“Fuck!” Shelby’s eyes were wide, and she slumped in her seat. She pulled the drawstrings of her hoodie tight over her face. “Are you kidding me?”

Emma slung her arm around Alyssa’s shoulders, resting her chin in her other hand as she watched Shelby groan. “Call your crush, Shelby. It’s the rules.”

“I know you’ve been wanting to for ages, Shel,” Kaylee said encouragingly, but it sounded a little forced. “Who is he, anyway? You don’t go into a lot of details.”

“Dude, I can’t do it,” Shelby said.

“Just call him!” Kaylee said, pausing the music.

Alyssa pulled a tube of chapstick out of her pocket, leaning into Emma’s body as she uncapped it and recapped it. Shelby turned to glare at her, the sound evidently grating on her ears, and Alyssa switched to simply twisting and untwisting the chapstick from its plastic tube instead. She watched intently, a little smirk on her face, as Shelby reluctantly pulled out her phone.

“Come on,” Alyssa said.

Shelby rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay.”

She bit down on one of the drawstrings of her hoodie as she pressed the call button on her phone. There were a few seconds of silence, and then Emma and Kaylee both jumped slightly as the loud ringing of a phone blasted through the car speakers. Alyssa grinned, snuggling into a confused Emma’s side.

Kaylee’s brow creased, and she laughed a little, her voice high-pitched when she spoke. “You’re calling me, silly.”

Shelby said nothing; she just looked at Kaylee with a nervous expression plastered on her face. Alyssa looked between the two of them, eyes darting from Shelby to Kaylee to Shelby again, wondering when the realization was going to hit. After a few moments, Kaylee blinked.

“Shelby…”

Hanging up the phone, Shelby puffed out her cheeks. “Yeah, I’m bi.”

“You…”

“And I have a crush on you,” Shelby said, quieter and meeting Kaylee’s gaze shyly. “If you didn’t work that bit out yet.”

“I…” Kaylee closed her mouth, blinking a few more times in quick succession.

Shelby winced. “I didn’t mean to tell you like this. I’m sorry, Kayls, you’re my best friend in the world and I—”

Kaylee surged forward a little awkwardly, leaning over the center console and kissing Shelby. Emma’s jaw dropped. After a moment, Shelby kissed Kaylee back, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. It was a sweet kiss, tender and full of feeling, and Alyssa beamed as she shoved the chapstick back into her pocket and sought out Emma’s hands with her own.

Eventually, Kaylee drew back from the kiss. She didn’t retreat far, leaning her forehead against Shelby’s and murmuring, “I didn’t think you felt the same.”

Her words were practically brushed against Shelby’s lips, and Shelby gulped heavily. “You what?”

“I have a crush on you, too.”

“Holy shit,” Emma breathed. “What is happening?”

“See?” Alyssa whispered back. “Told you this game would be fun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this very very quickly oops but i thought it was about time this fic got a second one-shot chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 18 for greenelan: kisses where one person is sitting in the other's lap
> 
> enjoy! and happy 2020!

Emma was determined to stay awake.

She didn’t know when in the two years since graduating college she’d suddenly turned into an old woman incapable of making it past eleven o’clock. Maybe it had something to do with how early the school she taught at opened. Whatever the reason, here she was at eleven-thirty, watching a horror flick on the TV in the hopes that it would keep her awake until Alyssa got home.

Alyssa was out for dinner and drinks with about ten of her work friends, and Emma knew that Alyssa secretly loved it when, on the rare occasions that she came home late, she'd find Emma still awake, even though she’d always say that she shouldn’t feel pressured to wait up. But Emma didn’t feel pressured; waiting up was something she wanted to do. So she tried.

Besides, a slightly tipsy Alyssa was perhaps one of the cutest versions of her fiancée there was. 

Just as friend number four got murdered onscreen, and Emma’s eyes began to droop, the front door to the apartment opened. It made Emma yelp, her brain slow to process the difference between the movie and real life. She turned her head to see Alyssa standing in the doorway, pausing and smiling as she took in the sight in front of her.

Emma cleared her throat. “Please pretend you didn’t see me do that.”

“No promises,” Alyssa said, closing the door behind her and shrugging off her coat. “Hi, love.”

“Hey,” Emma breathed, her eyes fixed on Alyssa as she took her shoes off and began walking towards her. “How was your night?”

Alyssa sank down next to her on the couch, tucking herself into Emma’s side. “It was good. Watching Dave and AJ dance around each other is getting exhausting, though.”

“It’s like Kaylee and Shelby all over again.”

“They’re not quite as bad yet,” Alyssa said. She wriggled slightly under the arm that Emma had draped over her shoulders, sighing happily as she got comfortable. “But give it time and I’m going to start knocking their heads together.”

“Surely we were never that oblivious,” Emma said, trailing her fingers up and down Alyssa’s arm.

Alyssa hummed, pressing a feather-light kiss to Emma’s neck. “I think we were, baby.”

“Lies and slander.” Emma’s eyes fluttered closed for a second. She forced them open again, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

Alyssa picked up the remote and turned the movie off. Emma pouted.

“What if I wanted to watch that?”

“Did you want to watch it?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma paused. “No.”

“You hate horror movies,” Alyssa reminded her.

“I know,” Emma said quietly. “I just wanted it to keep me awake so I could hang out with you when you got home.”

Alyssa was silent for a moment. And then, she pulled her head back from where it had been tucked into the side of Emma’s neck, and slid one leg over her hips. She settled herself in Emma’s lap, hands coming up to cup her cheeks. Her eyes were soft.

“I love you, do you know that?”

“You tell me every day,” Emma whispered, hands landing on Alyssa’s thighs.

Alyssa’s eyes were shining. “I mean it more and more every time I say it. I didn’t think that was possible.”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. “I love you more and more, too.”

Alyssa leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow, her fingers sliding up to tangle in her hair. Emma linked her hands behind the small of Alyssa’s back, pulling her closer still. The press of Alyssa’s lips was perhaps the sensation most familiar to Emma by this point in her life. It felt like home.

She could feel the weight of Alyssa’s body on her lap, strong thighs bracketing her hips, and she could feel their chests pressed lightly together as they kissed. Every place their bodies touched was somewhere that a spark of warmth flared within Emma’s body. She sucked on Alyssa’s bottom lip, feeling her fiancée’s nails scratching lightly against her scalp in response, and she sighed contentedly.

Eventually, Alyssa pulled away and leaned her forehead against Emma’s. Her eyes were closed, and there was a smile playing across her lips; Emma wanted to kiss her smile again. She stole another chaste kiss and watched as Alyssa’s smile widened in response. Alyssa slowly opened her eyes, looking suddenly more sleepy than she had when she’d come in.

“Do you think we’ll make it to midnight this New Year's?” she asked.

Emma grinned tiredly. “Maybe if we spend it with our Broadway parents.”

“Would we?” Alyssa asked, grinning a little crookedly at her. “Or would we just sneak off somewhere, have sex, fall asleep, wake up at three in the morning, have sex again, and then leave?”

“Hey! Just because it happened at our engagement party…”

Alyssa laughed, kissing Emma on the nose and wriggling impossibly closer. “Best engagement party ever, right? Hey, I bet I could get you off at exactly midnight if we snuck away on New Year's.”

Emma slapped her playfully on the ass. “You, my love, have some very weird goals.”

“You love me,” Alyssa laughed, kissing her on the lips. Emma melted into it.

“I do,” she breathed, when Alyssa pulled back. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to leave a ship and a prompt (1 - 20) go ahead and you may end up seeing it!


End file.
